1. Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to display cartons of the type having shadow panels and which have particular structures built into the end flaps which are foldable into cushioning structures to support and restrain the ends of the article to be displayed away from the ends of the carton.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most display cartons for small objects such as pharmaceuticals or cosmetics which are of the shadow panel variety are hand loaded and closed. There is a need for a carton style which will restrain and protect a glass bottle to reduce damage during shipment and storage while at the same time being attractive on the retailer's shelf. There is also a need for such a carton which can be automatically erected, loaded and closed on currently available cartoning equipment.